


段子合集

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 上一&垣一短小摸鱼
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku, Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 2





	段子合集

◆潜规则

二哥身世优沃，长相挺好，演技不错，年纪轻轻就是圈子里的一线演员，谁都说他是最有潜力的年轻人——如果没有一方通行的话。

一方通行，听说爬床上位，但长相好，又是少见的中性风，演技更好。二哥一开始是看不起的，觉得再怎样说也都是靠潜规则上来的，但又有点好奇，毕竟潜规则能到这种地步的人也还是少见。

后来方风头渐盛，甚至有压二哥一头的趋势，二哥手里好几个单子也被抢了。

二哥第一次知道了有一种情绪叫嫉妒。

他觉得这人凭什么。他这样觉得的时候，他跟方一个剧组，他男一，方男二。当天晚上老天爷给了他答案：方来找他对剧本。

二哥是真的没想到，他看不起这人爬床，这人爬的最后一次床却是自己的。

后来两个人干脆处一对儿cp营业，真真假假的，吸了不少粉。

再后来，一方通行就遇到个三流小演员，叫上条当麻。

方的剧组里有一男四，人设不错，但是打戏难度挺高。选人的时候方在旁边看着，一看就知道这人才进圈，一看就知道这人缺钱，一看就知道这人最后得怎样。

方觉得条是真的演得好，知名度差了？没关系。他给导演说，你觉得观众是来看我的，还是来看他的？

条就过了。

上条对他而言是寄托物，是这圈子还有正常人的证明，算是种希望。

后来内部就传了谣言，说条是被方看上了的。方在这谣言刚传的时候对条说，今晚来我房间对剧本。条真以为只是对剧本，就去了，然后被吓着了。

条说，你不能这样。

不能哪样？为什么不能？你是觉得我是个好人，还是觉得你自己能在这个圈里混下去？

方看人看得准，条的确缺钱，缺得卖身。

第二天方起得挺早，出去就遇到二哥。二哥说今天怎么起这么早？我还说去床上接你呢。方说接个屁，这次我们又不在一个剧组。二哥看见了方脖子上的印子，于是凑过去摁了一下，说最近小心蚊虫。

方要条恨自己。

条不恨，也知道方是为自己好。

条要方走。

方不走，说就现在这样也挺好。

二哥说方还是喜欢当坏人，方说当坏人才自在，只做自己喜欢的事情，不喜欢的事情就不做。

二哥喜欢这样喜当坏人的方。

茵的医药费齐了，条就退圈了，他走的时候没能带上方。

方继续跟二哥又真又假，只是突然有一天想起了，对二哥说，那家伙其实更适合当歌手的。

嗓音很好。

◆twins

绝对能力者（LV.6）进化计划。

以一万名第三位克隆体（Sisters）与一万名第一位克隆体（twins）进行的以一方死亡为结局战斗。twins与其素体第一位（accelerator）都借由电极与司令塔的辅助介入sisters构建的御坂网络，不断的学习战斗经验，以期待accelerator能借由twins的战斗经验来突破LV.6。

twins的能力等级大概在LV.2和LV.3之间，无法同素体一样随时进行反射，并且无法同时进行多种能量转换，使用能力时必须全神贯注。

twins与sisters之间的战斗都是以杀死对方为唯一目的。

在前期，twins因为身体素质的原因一直被sisters压制，直到后期逐渐熟悉了能力用法与战斗技巧之后，才开始占领上风。

完制品（Last Key），代号铃科，是计划中最后一环的关键。因为无法预估绝对能力者的能力范围，为了更好的控制第一位而被制造出来的人偶。预备在实验末期植入第一位的额前叶与下丘脑，以代替第一位成为LV.6。是生来就不应该为成为自己而诞生的人偶。有应激性机能障碍，只有在接受了特殊指令之后才能使用能力进行攻击性行为，否则会昏迷。因为实验终止从而尚未培育完全就被丢弃了，也因此拥有了本不应该拥有的人格，被丢弃之后投靠了自己的“英雄”（hero）。因为是“同一人”的关系，很了解自己的素体，会说出自己素体不会说出口的话。

在自己英雄面前装乖宝宝，但实际上对其他人非常冷淡并且性格顽劣，与素体恰好相反，是外热内冷。

编外番号，因为是连个像样的名字、像样的代号都没有的、只用作为杀人的武器，所以只有如此来称呼他。能杀死一方通行的只有“一方通行”。继番外个体之后，由第一位的仇视者擅自开启的制造计划。与番外个体不同，是集结了所有、仅针对于一方通行的恶意的无限接近于LV.5的LV.4能力者。可以开启黑翼，但无法使用白翼，不过在能力使用时间和身体素质方面，远远优胜于自己的素体。

过激条厨与极端方黑，反感所有的Sisters以及她们的素体第三位。个性很冲动粗暴，很少会考虑他人，类似于初期方。

twins全部都没有口癖，不过依旧会采用个sisters类似的说话方式说话。

自称:

twins 私

铃科 仆

编外番号 俺

◆断章

一方通行不懂什么是吻，对此他表现得像个稚子，无辜得令人心生负罪感。

他问该怎么做。恍恍然地便褪下了衣服，沾满了血和灰尘的布料踩在光裸的脚下，皮带咔嚓咔嚓地解开，笨重的金属落在地上撞起钝响。那是.上了鞘的刃，是钝器，是落在心脏上钝钝的痛。我该怎么做?

他问，问得像个孩子，轻轻哑哑的，像磨砂的月光。上条从那窗外渗进的模糊月光下看，看见他大腿上褪下皮带的绑痕，深红色的，凹凸的。他的手指划过那一圈一圈的痕，

◆人鱼pa

海天之间，他从崖间坠往浪尖，翅间掠起白色的水沫。金属的骨架和洁白的羽毛，金属轮轴转动的声音漫入海风，和潮水一样铺开，在灿烂的阳光下晒干，留下盐粒一般的，轻薄的痕。

那是没有沙滩的故事。岛崖嵥峋，礁石耸峙，海风凌洌，阳光烂漫，海天一线。海鸟的声音鸣得很远，塞壬的双翅在天空下闪闪发亮，金属的机械嚓嚓作响。

——观察员 上条当麻

◆依旧是摸鱼。

创约对我的影响太大了，在思考是否要更改人设。

一方通行还是选择作为他的影子。

亚雷斯塔和他聊过了。如果本人既不愿意遵循教义也不愿意作为教会的代表人物——即使是表面上——那么不如潜在背后，作为那个人的影子。

但是，希望你能明白。亚雷斯塔如此告诉他：这意味着你又将返回到那个世界中去。

他们的前辈，真正意义上憎恶神明的人类指出了一方通行思想上不足的地方，实际那位前司祭认为她的学生还不至于如此天真，但是——

“是他影响的结果吗？”

一方通行没有回答，亚雷斯塔也并不指望他的回答，只是随意压了压自己的帽子。是的，一个魂灵也有她的帽子。

“黑色是必要的，不要那么天真地希望有完全干净的东西。你消除不了黑暗，那就去利用它。”

亚雷斯塔尽可能地希望自己的学生能够理解，但他们着眼点一开始就不同。白色的怪物只是看着，并没有抗拒的意思，单纯地发出了疑问：“我为什么不能消除黑暗？”

灵魂体吐出了一口并不存在的叹息。

“我明白，我当然明白。”一方通行说，“毕竟让狗咬狗总比牺牲无辜者来得好。但是，我又为什么非得让得用到我这样的情况出现？”

“我希望你不是真的这样想。”

但怪物的眼神看上去的确认真。

一方通行看得出来亚雷斯塔在困扰了， 但他想这是活该，她自己弄出来的烂摊子。

作为行走的武器这一类人，他们的眼界和思维方式必定和一般人不同，但是在此之前有一个大前提——教会必须继续存在。

并不是在怀疑某位怪物的能力，只是这一点早已被各国执政者所论证了，如果他还能记得，那么某人也曾告知过他那个理由：教会和信仰是人民的支柱。且这并不关乎所谓的神明是否真实存在，他们只是需要一个雕塑来祭拜。

所以——亚雷斯塔用着“你瞧”这样戏谑的表情看他，她知道一方通行的突破点在哪里，因为这是她的学生。

反正黑暗是必须存在，但一方通行可以选择是否接触。按理性上这样做是最合适的，但感性上，亚雷斯塔还是希望他能多考虑一下。

“你没有办法让它不存在，但你还能选择，选择跟那孩子沐浴在他所带来的光明之下，或者重新返回那个世界。”

这是个问题。但一方通行正如他的那个名号一样，他只会选择那一条道路，于是问题也不再成为问题了。毕竟在他眼中，结果远比过程更为重要。即使无法完全地消除黑暗，但只让像自己这样的人堕入地狱的话，也不是不能接受。

“但还有一点，希望你不会将其误认为牺牲。”

实际这位导师是想强调一下守护——

“我不会。”他一口咬定，“只要他不希望如此，我就不会。”

并不知道在灵魂体上感受到某种目光是个什么原理，但的确能看得出亚雷斯塔的眼神有些复杂。

于是就这样，教会经历重大变动之后的地下势力重新洗牌，新的体系就这样在阳台上一段不算长的谈话中确立了下来。

当然，这样非正式的谈话也算机密了，至少继任者大人对此毫不知情。

“所以就是这样。”一方通行兴致缺缺地抬眼看向前方，“我本来就是来咬碎你们喉咙的恶犬啊。”

死亡的红眸锁定了他的敌人。

◆

上条当麻的血湿漉漉的，咸津津的。一方通行像只雪豹的幼崽，蹲下来歪头嗅了嗅。记住了这样的味道。

融化了雪的，湿润的画。

◆

一方通行是咒术师和诅咒的孩子，一半是诅咒一半是咒术师的畸形儿，刚出生就被诅咒的父亲杀死，然后彻底化为咒胎并吃掉了自己的父亲。继承了自己父亲作为弱者对强者的憎恶与恐惧的诅咒（包括被欺凌者、被压榨者、仇富者等的怨念），同时自身也是所有被遗弃者怨念的集合体。因为生前拥有人类的血脉，所以外表与人类几乎没什么区别。

一方通行出生于大正时期，成长于二战之后，是新生代的咒灵。

一方通行母系的那一支家族是从平安时代继承下来的咒术世家，凭借血缘关系与一方通行定下了约契，献祭了家里所有的女孩将其作为式神。

御坂，即那个家族的姓氏，同时也是“某物”的代称。并不是咒骸，是人类。身体确实已经死去了，但灵魂依旧存在于死去的躯壳中。众多灵魂共用一个躯体，但有能力出来的只有三个，一般情况下处于表面的是整体意识，使用一方通行的时候出来的通常是最后之作，番外个体偶尔可以冒出来。（诸如整体意识这样的称呼只是在这里为了方便区分，实际根本没有这样的名称）

一方通行的战力大概相当于十六根两面宿傩的手指。

术式：逆

操纵咒力方向从而瓦解对方术式，甚至令对方体内咒力逆转反噬，也能造成各种物理现象。

反转术式：顺

将对方的术式化为己用。

没有生得领域，意味着还能有成长空间（其实是我想不出来）

幻想杀手：昭和时期从西洋流传过来的特级咒物，来历未知，流传原因未知，形成源流未知。能抵消一切咒力引发的现象并抹除咒灵。

历代的幻想杀手都由御三家搜寻保管。

……待续  
前置设定 

今天是幻想杀手的故事

上条当麻从小就能看见一些奇怪的东西。

他大概是从三岁意识到自己看见的世界和别人的不一样。

三岁的上条想爬到父亲的肩上，但被以肩和脖子很酸的理由拒绝了，他很奇怪地望着自己的父亲，认真地问：那为什么你还让“它”蹲在你肩上呢？

“它”？是什么？

上条当麻用左手将那只小小的蝇头捉了下来。却被挣了一下，撞在他的右手上，消失了。

啊，不见了。

在他五岁的时候，见惯了别人惊疑、厌恶、恐惧的眼神，听惯了那些尖酸的语调，就知道了自己大概是不可以说实话的。

他想把那些东西当不存在，但是那些东西像是偏要来招惹他一样，连带让他的日常厄运连连。

七岁的时候，父母开始带他辗转各地祈福驱邪，并因此结识了很多不介意他的人。

十岁，是在一户据说平安时代传承下来的阴阳师家族的私宴上。他已经很习惯了这种场合，在得到允许之后沿着曲折的走廊来到后庭院。

他已经忘了是如何看见的“祂”。是在走廊上吗？是樱树的花荫下吗？或许，那家伙的出现本就不应该是人类能够查觉到的。

他只记得自己是在仰视的，望见零散的日光落在睫间，模糊的轮廓让他想起了初夏的绣球花。花荫重重地叠在身上，像是层极精致的刺绣披在黑色的狩衣上。细软的白发被微风挑起，轻得像朵落英，让他下意识地就想伸手去接。

咔嗒。木屐叩地的声音和脚腕处的轻铃响是无言的警告，他在这温和的威严下像是脑袋坏掉了一样，怔怔地开口：

我可以碰一下你的睫毛吗？

初夏绣球花的绒毛在向他靠近。一只修长苍白，在明媚阳光下几近透明的手握住了他的左手，他不禁打了个哆嗦。

左手可以。

蝴蝶在他的指尖翩飞。

右手，不可以。

好冰啊。

他想起在花阴和光斑的覆盖之下，看不见影子。

繁盛的樱花丛蛊惑着，温柔地遮掩走廊尽的阴影，鸟雀和蝴蝶取悦着，初春的熙微抚慰着。他拨开轻粉色的花雾，想告诉这家主人关于刚才的邂逅。

这家的主人不会不相信他说的话，而且也能看见那种存在，总是笑着听他说话。他想，这家的主人说不定认识祂，说不定祂就住在这家。他把祂想象成了某位古时的神明，于是面上展露出一种不自然的兴奋。

“——”

樱花的花期很短。在枝桠的边上，已经有了蔫卷的花瓣凋零。

咸腥，潮湿，黏稠。

一股名为血腥的气味碾碎了上条当麻本就脆弱的日常。

头颅手鞠似地滚到上条的脚边，家主的眼睛黯淡地望着他。

尖叫，哭声，还有人在喊他的名字。

祂安静地站在混乱之中，狩衣被风吹得猎猎作响。

见过血污的眼睛不会再干净了，经历过惨案的人生不会再回头的，凋零过的花不会再开了，宴会不会再开始了，曾经的不会再有了。人死是不会复生的。

从此一切都毁了，毁了，往后的每一个日头都变味了，樱花的颜色也不对了，一切都不一样了。

“是，你吗？”

原本觉得清丽的面孔被一种灼热融化了，恶劣地咧开了嘴角。

“你觉得呢？”

上条觉得有什么东西被改变了。他的人生第一次出现了“死人”的这种可能性，然后，心头第一次涌现了一种名为杀意的东西。

“混帐——！”

是祂，是祂干的，杀了祂，抹消祂，祓除他。

左手可以。

白色的恶灵淡然地面对那只能抹消他的手，没有任何动作。

右手，不可以。

停下了。上条的右手稳当地停在了半空，拳面碰不到对方飘荡的衣角。他竭力地把手往前伸，把拳头展开，指尖距对方不过毫米，但无论如何都无法再靠近了。

恶灵弯腰，低头，白色的发丝在指尖前晃荡。明明那么近，那么近……

感到仿佛受到侮辱的孩子愤恨地又举起了左拳，但没有任何力量的拳头轻易地被冰凉得非人的手接住，包裹，捏握。尖锐的疼痛在嘲笑他的无能。

没用，徒劳，愚蠢。

浑浊的白色裂开了扭曲病态的笑容，猩红的眼眸盯着他。

不要随便和诅咒搭话。

碰不到，不管怎样都碰不到，不管挥多少次拳有多快多用力，都一定会停在那毫米之前。

因为可能在不知道什么时候，就与对方定下了束缚。

恶毒的笑容愉悦地扩大，尖细的牙齿咬在他的耳边。

你 完 蛋 了

*是御坂家族式微之后，“御坂”（复数）还未被制作出来之前，失去了主人的式神被诅咒师木原利用的故事。

沉睡了很久内心还是小孩的疯批精神已经完全被引导得扭曲了，但是不可以原谅他哦，上条同学。

文中的阴阳师家族已经式微了，能看见诅咒的只有家主一个而已。但大概是家里有什么不得了的咒具，木原才会想杀他吧。（不想圆了）

这个时候的一方通行打扮很有神明的感觉，黑色调的狩衣，挂有白符的神结，木屐和带有铃铛的绑袜，是大正时期接受献祭时的服饰。

这之后御三家便发现了上条（幻想杀手）并把他带走。一年后，“御坂”（复数）也被制作出来了，一方通行因为束缚而重新成为了御坂家的式神，并反杀木原。

◆

那是个不甚美好的故事。

如果，说悲剧是将美好的东西破坏给人看的话，那么这连悲剧都算不上。因为这个故事从一开始便不具备任何与美好相关的要素。

挺好的，故事的主角这样想。因为说一开始并不是拥有，所以就不必担心失去。

那是罪人的孩子。白发和红瞳是恶魔的象征，是怪物，是异端，是一生下来就该绑在火刑架上的存在。但是主仁慈，让他活在这世上，接受主的教诲。温柔的神父这样说，面对脚边这个在地下室饿了十天而奄奄一息的孩子，这样温柔的说道。

他不知道什么是主，也不曾知晓何为仁慈。他只知道冰水很冷，老鼠肉很臭，身上的枷锁很重，伤痕很痛。他只知道所有人都可以打他，骂他，侮辱他和他没见过的父母，不需要任何理由。他被吊在烈日之下，静静的看着自己被绞紧了的手指溃烂，苍蝇在那里产卵，白色的蛆虫顺着脓水从血肉中钻出。

主仁慈，让他活在这个世上，认清自己的罪过。

什么是罪过呢？他想着，眼睛因为自额角流下的黏液而睁不开。浑身湿嗒嗒的，也分不清是汗水还是泔水。

温柔的神父说着，这样温柔地说：

忏悔吧，但愿这些苦痛能让你醒悟。

究竟是什么错了呢？他应该明白什么呢？他想着，这次的又是什么？嘴无意识地微微张开，尝到了一股腥骚味。啊啊，这个啊。那到这里，也就应该差不多了……

他抬头，虚弱地睁开眼睛，勉强看见自己被高高吊起的双手——那还能算手吗？浮肿的紫黑色皮肤上附满了蝇虫，蛆在融化的肉脂间穿行，黑色红色黄色白色，唯独看不见属于人类的颜色。仿佛是为了回应他的猜想，深深嵌入皮肤的链条像刮烂黄油那样勒去了的软烂的皮肉，露出了果肉一般鲜嫩的内里。

他掉下去了，从三米的高度。

“他拒绝了惩罚！他拒绝了赎罪！他拒绝向主上忏悔！”

随着这样的一句话，他清楚地听见了自己腿骨粉碎的声音。

于是，他明白了，什么也没做的孩子明白了。他还在呼吸，还在心跳，他还活着，这就是他的罪过。

有一小块腐肉落进了他的嘴里，于是他咽下去了。他感觉肚子里有虫子在爬。

没关系，反正自己就是只虫子。他在人群的沸腾声中如此淡漠地想。

这是与神迹完全绝缘的孩子的故事。

因为如果确实存在神迹，确实有神的话——

“那祂为什么不来救救我？”

没人能回答这个问题。

在审判所的最深处，神听不见罪人的祈愿。

这是另外一个故事，有关逃跑的罪人。

逃跑的罪人没有腿，他在雨与泥中爬行，用双手爬行。

要活下去，一定要活下去。年幼的罪人脑子里只有这一个念头。既然所有人都非得要他死，那他无论有多难看也一定都要活下去。

但是，弱小而孱弱的身躯无法再撑起这样的信念了，他倒在泥泞之中，因高烧而丧失意识。

接下来，是罪人漆黑道路上唯一的一点光亮。

他还能记得当年那个女孩手掌的温度，还有隐修者为他洗礼时的嗓音。

多美好啊。当罪人彻底堕落之后站在尸山之下，想起雨夜里点上灯的小屋时，似乎依旧能感受到一点温暖在召回他的人性。

多美好啊——如果没有发生那件事的话。

如果他没有去当刽子手的勾当的话。

如果他能早点认出隐修者的话。

如果女孩没有推门而入的话。

如果他没有暴走的话。

如果……

怪物。

人类的良知彻底泯灭了，只剩下一颗怪物的心脏。

我用自己的双脚站了起来

我用自己的双眼寻得真相

当我的双手握上刀柄时

我已将神明抛弃

但又为什么

要在那天让我看见神迹

◆色击梗

他能看见颜色的时机和那个人突然插足闯入一样令人猝不及防。

以那人的眼睛为中心发生了爆炸，爆炸是有声音的，少年愤恨的嗓音令双耳发麻，与此同时，黑白的世界陡然崩塌。

他一瞬间在脑海中闪过无数计量单位要加以比较，像是核弹炸裂，像是太阳衰变融没整个星球。但这无法比拟——那是世界范围的雪崩，陌生的色块争先恐后令人目不暇接。他叫不出其中的任何一个名字，细微的色差在敏感的双眼中只是堆积起来的光怪陆离，稚子只能无措地全盘接受。

这是一场爆炸，击没他的灵魂，掩埋在九重的缤纷下。

少年带着全世界的色彩向他袭来。

视网膜上传来的重压几乎令他双腿发软。他感到愤慨，无比的愤慨。像是全世界都背叛了自己。

少年带来了全新的世界与他为敌。

◆某幻通的达拉崩吧

很久很久以前巨龙突然出现

带来灾难带走了小茵又消失不见

学都十分危险

世间谁最勇敢

一位勇者赶来大声喊，

“我要带上最好的剑

翻过最高的山

闯进最深的森林，

把小茵带回到面前”

娅娘非常高兴

忙问他的姓名

年轻人想了想

他说，“娅娘我叫拥有幻想杀手的普通高中生上条当麻

再来一次

拥有幻想杀手的普通高中生上条当麻

“是不是，拯救世界却日常不幸挂科留级的神净讨魔？

“不对，是拥有幻想杀手的普通高中生上条当麻

英雄上条当麻

骑上最快的马

带着大家的希望从学都里出发

战争怪兽来袭

丢失十二金币

无数不幸见证他慢慢升级

偏远美丽村庄打开所有宝箱

一路风霜结果发现装备全丢光光

但架还是要打

大不了直接上拳

英雄来到山洞

巨龙说

“我是地表最强雌雄莫辨矢量操作一方通行

再来一次

地表最强雌雄莫辨矢量操作一方通行

“是不是，体术最弱爱吃肉的口是心非铃科百合子？”

“不对，是地表最强雌雄莫辨矢量操作一方通行”

于是

拥有幻想杀手的普通高中生上条当麻

打向

地表最强雌雄莫辨矢量操作一方通行

然后

地表最强雌雄莫辨矢量操作一方通行

冲向

拥有幻想杀手的普通高中生上条当麻

最后

拥有幻想杀手的普通高中生上条当麻

他爱上了

地表最强雌雄莫辨矢量操作一方通行

救出了

十万三千禁书目录大胃修女小茵

回到了

某变态专门引诱勇者的学园都市

（啦啦）

巨龙听说

心里只有女儿还可男可女的变态娅娘

他想勾引

拥有幻想杀手的普通高中生上条当麻

就让，十万三千禁书目录大胃修女小茵

独自回

某变态专门引诱勇者的学园都市

上条当麻一方通行幸福得像个童话

他们收养一个孩子也在天天渐渐长大

为了避免以后麻烦孩子称作最后之作

她的全名十分难念

我不想说一遍。

无奖竞猜:最后之作的全名是？

与其说是废稿不如说是摸鱼，不知道还会不会写，挺喜欢的还是。

◆垣一

我的脊背好痛，我说我的脊背好痛。

他很不耐烦地把我拎起来，手伸进衣服里。

有什么东西要钻出来了。我踢了下他，不让他靠近我的背，生了癣和斑点，细小的贝壳画着螺纹长进肉里。

那你别哼哼。

他把我丢下了，手也离开了肩膀。他抓我的肩膀像在抓一对翅膀，为此我得咬他。我滚落在地上呲牙咧嘴。

我没有，我说，我没有哼哼，是你老幻听。

你在长翅膀。他没在理我，指间落了两片灰色的绒羽。

我的脊背是被缝住了的，针脚密密麻麻地绞紧我的皮肉，是两条褐黑色扭曲的蜈蚣。我的翅膀在那里面，将线绷紧了，蠢动着。

我心口的那两根肋骨在往后长，我的骨头咬着我的血肉，然后一片一片地……掉下来了！我的喉咙在忍不住尖叫。

我记得，我说，我也梦得。黑羽的渡鸦唱的是死亡的哀歌，宽大的双翼遮掩了太阳。太阳清白的光晕在黑影的边缘晃动，我在一片红黑之间头晕目眩。还有什么？还有海浪，潮汐声，我在浪尖往下坠落……

你闭嘴！你骗人！我从来没有唱过歌！从来没有……我听见了海风和我沙哑的喊叫，像悬崖边溶洞口的呜咽。

你没有事，你没有。他说着透过粘稠的血层抚过我的脊椎。他说我的脊骨突得很高，一颗一颗的关节分明。这很好，能飞得很高。他说，你只是在长翅膀而已，像只普通的塞壬，只是在长翅膀而已。我什么也看不见。我往前倾，抵上了一片很蓬松的柔软，好轻好轻地覆上我的眼睛，像是个易碎的梦。

  
◆《天的那边》

龙条与天使方

废稿，不写了

上条当麻十六岁了。那是人类成年的年龄。

月咏小萌告诉他应当决定自己的一生了，决定该做什么样的人，该去哪里，该如何生活。

土御门和蓝发耳环，吹寄制理和姬神秋莎，还有云川芹亚帮他举办成人礼，都说提起这些好沉重啊好沉重。但是没有办法，月咏小萌说，小上条必须要面对这些嘛。

但是从喝酒喝得半醉的幼女嘴里说出来真不可信。上条当麻想着。

但是啊，的确从很早之前就有人一直这样问过，问他以后想干什么。少年吞吞吐吐，而提问者总是缺之耐性，在得到答案之前先谈起了自己的未来，说到底那时的主角是别人而不是上条。但现在是上条当麻的成人礼，他躲不开避不了，被问着这个问题依旧是吞吞吐吐，未了只有一句我不知道。

他不知道。

土御门想去赌场工作，蓝发耳环要开面包店，吹寄和姬神说好了要去一家餐厅……

我已经很久没有长高过了，他说。

十六岁是人类成年的年龄，他只拥有这十六年作为人类的记忆，所以他说自己十六岁。

从记忆伊始算起，他发现自己不再长高是在十岁。

人类的寿命短暂而又易折，因而是极其重视生日，尤其是这样的特殊生日。镇上陪了他十年的人给他烤了蛋糕，戴上了尖尖的纸帽抹上厚厚的奶油，把礼花筒一拉开，彩色的纸屑纷纷扬扬。

那是很传统又胡闹的生日，上条当麻抺掉了脸上的奶油悄悄从混乱的战场逃离，转过后门到槐树底下时撞见了鼻尖还蹭得一块奶油的食蜂操祈。金头发蜂蜜味的女孩说寿星怎么逃到这里来了，笑嘻嘻地掂去了发稍的彩带，上条当麻从女孩的眼睛里也能看见自己脸上没揩干净的奶油，于是笑笑。接着看见那双有星星的眼睛转了转，女孩转着圈靠上了他的背。

“呀，我要和上条君一样高了。”

抬头是槐树略微下垂的枝桠，高高伸出手来正好碰得到。他记得，十年前第一次来这里的时候，伸出手来刚好折下了那枝槐花。

“啊啊，是吗？”

原谅我吧，我无法回答有关未来的一切。我知道我的生命不只有十六年，也不止于十六年，十六岁是人类的成人礼，但却不是我的。

原谅我吧，我只考虑过如何平安地度过每一天，只想过打捞井里的水，河里的鱼，只想过田地里的麦子，逃过御坂美琴的追杀。

我没有想过长大，没有想过变老，没有想过娶妻生子，我知道柿子会成熟，但我每年的身高从未变化。我知道时间在我身上如同永恒，我知道我与各位的寿命不对等。

所以原谅我吧，我没办法和你们一样，走同一条路。所以我也不知道我的未来，该去哪里，如何生活。我等不到我的十七岁。

并非人族的少年惶惶不安，他从自己的十岁生日宴会上逃走，他走到同他一样永恒的星子下，走到同他一样亘古的土地上，走到同他一样相貌不变的存在面前。

你不曾记得你的过去，你不曾记得你的年岁，又怎样记得你的诞辰？

少年想起了，这是他在这里记忆开始的日子，是他第一次站在那颗槐树下的日子。

  
◆  
  
十月的东京，平均气温在十度左右，是一场秋雨之后便湿漉漉地冷起来的季节。

当看见窗外的叶子被夜雨打落时，便知道是这样的季节来了。

一方通行没有秋天的衣服。

他知道秋天该穿什么衣服。该穿卫衣和针织衫，该穿呢子大衣和短靴，而不是单薄的长袖，也不是毛领的棉服。

但他不想动，准确的说是不想离开被炉。其实这样的天气摆上被炉还是太早了些，但这件家具是他买的，使用权在他的手上。他钻进被炉里思考，一种太多的温暖令思维迟钝，百无聊赖地数着窗外还没掉落的叶子，不怎么认真的尝试推算落叶的轨迹公式。在这样的困倦和枯燥中，让他重新感受到时间流动的是窗外的铃声，是他家的少年。

上条当麻的自行车是一方通行亲手拼起来的，用尽了一切科技手段防止丢失或其他意外发生，所以能够得幸存留至今。

欢迎回来。

应该这样说吗？他拥着被子坐起来，总觉得这样的上条很像是漫画里的男主角，黑色的制服和纽扣。他也不知道自己在想什么，于是放弃思考，在上条当麻的面前他很乐意把思考交给对方。

这让上条觉得他很像一只猫。

不会表达自己的态度，要让你猜，要你来帮他想。踩到了尾巴会挠人。

但现在的一方通行很好说话。上条撩起他睡乱了的额发，抚上脸侧，烧灼的温度就烫上了指尖。

太闷了啊，accel。

他轻轻嗯了一声，鼻音很重，昏昏沉沉地往前倾，额头扺在上条肩上。

这种时候的一方通行是只困倦的猫，对外界的纵容到达了最大限度。难得的可以很容易地把人拥进怀里，环着纤细的腰肢蹭着柔软的脸颊，亲了耳垂又交换了个黏乎乎的吻，也懒洋洋的并不加以理会，顺从得很。更过分一点的事情也可以答应。他并不讨厌自家的少年把他抱起来，喊他的名字，喊accel。他喜欢对方的掌纹，指腹，体温，这样的天气赤裸着相拥温度刚好舒适，像秋天毛茸茸的阳光，像枫叶的火，暗红的炭。上条的动作也是尽量轻柔的，少年的气性懈怠了，轻轻慢慢，侧着身子从背后抱住，贴上滑溜溜的背脊。声音也是哑的，拖长了的，轻得像片落叶，踩在上面沙沙脆脆。

但是，我冷。他说。一方通行怕冷，怕得像窗上精致的霜。

所以说你给闷着了。上条叹气，掌心挲过对方单薄的肩膀，像是抓住了少食的鸟儿锋棱的羽骨。他懒得去反驳，任由上条把他拖起来又开了窗，沾了雨水的泥土味空气冰冰凉凉，扑倒脸上的时候让人清醒了不少。一方通行眯起了眼睛。

要去外边走走吗？

阳光从树缝间滚下来，抖落一片树叶。

这让人想起刚过了的夏天。秋天的阳光要比夏天更适合一方通行

不会再写了……

◆竹现系列片段

《关于我和我网恋了十年的竹马在父亲的葬礼上奔现却发现不太适合这件事》  
本质上是个黑手党pa，背景设在九十年代，日本经济危机的时候。

*  
家主把一方通行带回来的时候，垣根帝督八岁，没了爹妈的野种三岁。

那孩子内向，也不喊家主作养父，只喊家主。其他人也是该怎样叫就怎样叫，一如他父亲还在世，一如他还不是家主的养子。

他不喊垣根帝督。

垣根帝督第一次见一方通行也只是在聚会上远远地见了一眼，他跟在大人的身后，一次也没有开口。不管是少主还是名字，一次都没有喊过。

现在的一方通行跟在他的身后。他会下意识地拉住小孩的手，尤其是小孩第一次到陌生的地方，尤其是人很多的公开场合。小孩的手很小，怕一不小心就抓不住，溜了。

没人告诉过垣根帝督他的手很热，一方通行没有说过，他只是被拉着手跟在身后，不用说话，也可以不用听别人说话。

有的时候，垣根帝督会在背后听见很小很小的，很模糊的一声哥哥。

垣根出国的时候是十岁，一方通行五岁，比一般的同龄人要早慧，也要早熟很多。玻璃球一样的漂亮眼睛就那么静静地看他，他最后回头，说以后要写信过来。五岁的孩子点头。

但最开始写信的还是垣根帝督，格式还是按老师教的那样工整。他不太有写信的经验，学了大人，敬语用得一板一眼。

一方通行在枫叶盛开的和式庭院里小心地撕下了巴黎铁塔的邮票，他有一个集邮册，把埃菲尔放了进去，又在旁边取出了富士山。

孩子稚嫩的字迹已经很尽力地在学大人了，信的礼数一字不差，只是想来想去，只落下了句一切安好。应了前边的不知君安。

一切安好的孩子平静地拭去刃上的血。

这样有礼数的信不过往来了两三回，总还是觉得拘束，像还是被困在四方的箱庭之中。后来的一方通行烦了，信只写了一半，无落款也无问安。垣根看见那句烦躁的懒得写了，笑了下，很快也提笔回了封不成规矩的信。

一方通行从那封信上嗅到了半缕大西洋的海风，想它如何越过广袤的天地，像乳燕在思乡。

之后的就随意了，想到什么就提一两句，信马由缰，语句也越发地不客气了起来，若是被其中一位的老师看见了一定会为此头疼不已。

*  
毕竟我已经成年了，会去一些乱七八糟的地方喝酒，看女人。女人的胸不算大，但腿很好看，我看她贴着钢棍跳舞，刚染上的白发很漂亮。她问我是不是一个人。

我把酒杯的沿口贴上她的唇边，我请她喝酒。我有心上人了呢，小姐。

但他不在这里，所以我依旧还是一个人。她以为这算是邀请了，但电话声响起，他跨了八个时区来对我说：回来。

于是，你瞧，我又不是一个人了。

我在傍晚与太阳相背而驰，没来得及带任何东西，包括那一沓沓的信。但我还记得他的信里写过什么。他觉得打温莎结很麻烦，所以我说那你不用打领结，把锁骨露出来吧，你应该好看的。实在不行，我以后帮你系上就是了。

他还写过十三行诗，写地中海和埃及，北非大片大片的花和金色坟墓。你要葬在这里，我在旁边睡下陪你，灵魂变成两只燕子，死在海浪的泡沫，鲸鱼的腹里……

我告诉他要少看现代文学，对小孩的思想影响不是很好。

我问他接吻的时候为什么不闭眼，他弄不明白为什么一定要闭眼。

“很多人接吻都是会闭眼的。”

他说他没接过吻，不知道这种事情。

于是我吻他了。

我们重逢的第一天晚上就做过了，没人在意旁边就是老头子的灵堂。我喜欢用法语在他耳边说荤话，他听不懂，但知道不是好话，就咬我。我问他都是这样咬别人的吗？他说就只咬我一个人。

我又问他是不是第一次，他笑着反问我指的是前面还是后面。

你说呢？我掐着他的脸，他的表情看上去像是拿我没办法。

“虽然不知道你指的是什么，但反正我什么都是第一次。”

突然想起来我们再见的时候，第一反应居然是这就是他的声音啊。明明也不是第一次听到。

一般是他主动打电话给我的。有的时候他打了电话过来，也不说什么，我听见雨声，问他在哪里。他说在电话亭里。我让他把话筒蒙住吧，这样就不用怕被我听见了。但是话筒那边还是只有雨声，或者投硬币的声音，过了很久。

过了几天，他便给我寄了张话费帐单。我就说那硬怎么丢得那么勤。

但是算了，谁还不是在拼命？

他的身体不是很好，习惯抽女士香烟。我有时也会送他女士香水，他会瞪我，并不会用。但指尖上还是多多少少沾得上一点，我握着那指尖嗅，把烟头凑上他的烟头一起点燃。他很适合这样混杂的味道。

那天我回来的时候，所有人都该叫我家主了——除了他。他没叫过我，无论是名字还是什么别的称呼。和小时候是一样的，跟在我身后，一言不发。

父亲把他带回家的时候，是说自己的弟兄他的父亲死了，于是要收他做养子。只是，我到底应该怎样告诉他，杀死他父亲的就是我父亲呢？  


◆私设：娅娘让位，无窗大楼还在，一方没有蹲局子。

我叫上条当麻，是个倒霉的普通高中生，还经常被人嘲笑……真的，我真的非常倒霉，而且还要被迫拯救世界。你看，你又开始笑了。

唯一不太普通的可能就是，我有个恋人。不过那也没什么大不了的，现充的普通高中生也是普通高中生，而且我们也经常见不到，最多不过是在我受伤住院之后他以70马赫的速度飞到我的窗台上而已。相比之下，接吻啊全垒啊之类的，都算不上什么。嗯？你问我对象是谁？就是那个一方通行啊。其实还挺容易碰见的，只要你半夜出门买个咖啡，或者惹出一级警戒以上的乱子，或者直接让结标淡希带你去找就能见到了。嘛，毕竟他现在是学园都市的理事长。啊？领路人的身份不可以乱说吗？可我觉得她自我介绍的时候还挺随便的。至于这么简单就能见到为什么我们还经常见不到，当然是因为我还要被迫拯救世界啦，害得我们平均一天只能见两次面，三天才能亲热一回，连功课都落下了好多。

凡文学……整不来了！

◆

在第一人称和第三人称之间左右横跳。

百合子是封闭的，年幼而懵懂无知的。十三岁，刚刚发育。

那是2007年的事。还保有上世纪遗民的习惯，喜欢记清每一年的序号。那时候蜻蜓还多，蝴蝶也还多，电线搭在半空乱糟糟地切割视野。

他从海外回来，带回来了那只万花筒。

狗的链条把我拴紧了，我松开沉痛的手，默然地看它跑在酷暑的街道上。

街道没有尽头，狗一直跑到了天边融化成了地平线。

他说这里没有人，把我堵在墙根下，手指抵住着我的嘴巴让我不要说出去。我们在蝉鸣的注视下窃窃私语。

我要他不要说，不要提远方的事情，我不喜欢远方。

我要他不要说，不要提我们的事情，我不喜欢未来。

他说我在害怕。

闷热又潮湿的呼吸，他深深地吸着气，小心不让自己呛到。他是在害怕，怕对方的心跳，听到一声颤抖一下。他隐隐感受得到这与以往不同，似乎是件了不得的大事，但他并不明白这是什么，只是狠狠咬住自己浸了汗了上衣下摆，皱了好多褶子。

他又要过来亲我，口腔和舌头很热。他总是喜欢亲我，亲得我难受。我推他，推不开，于是又开始捏我的后颈，头皮往上酥酥麻麻地炸开。

我大概是在小声地呻吟，后来的总记不太清了，可能是在让他住手，害怕被人看见而一直压抑着，嗓子眼也是疼得厉害。我刚开始是在咬衣服的下摆，后来咬不住了，就咬他的肩膀。

他说我好瘦，说喜欢我的肩胛骨，也喜欢我的脊椎，从上边须着往下抚，要我放松。他说好喜欢我，就要过来咬我的耳垂，还在揉我的肚子，在小腹那里往下按。我问他是在干什么，他只埋头在我的颈窝里，说好喜欢我。

瘦小的身子紧紧地贴合上去，他只有对方的肩膀可以依靠，但又实在不想，挂在那上边，像只猫似的啜泣着。他根本不知道下面发生了什么，只觉得好奇怪，又痛又奇怪。而更关心完全被汗浸湿透了的上衣，又被揉皱了，丢在地上。他总觉得自己也要被揉皱了，这让他下意识的抓紧了对方的衣服。

他在昏暗的小房间里直视自己的秘密，乱七八糟的上衣和沾血的裤子。他觉得热，并且热得想吐。


End file.
